The Marauders
by The Golden Marauder
Summary: Fred and George, the second best pranksters Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has ever seen, find out about the Marauders' true identity. One-shot.


**The Marauders**

**Disclaimer: Most unfortunately, I can't boast about writing the Harry Potter series. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Summary: Fred and George, the second best pranksters Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has ever seen, find out about the Marauders' true identity. One-shot.**

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for stopping by at my small dusty corner in the Fanfic World! This is my first ever fanfic, so go easy on me! I promise the fics will get better! And remember to leave a review, whether to criticize my writing skills or say it's good. At least you took the time to leave a review :D And special thanks to my sister who sort of beta-ed this story. I take all blame for any grammer/punctuation errors. And I'm a Singaporean, and we follow the British way of writing, so some words may differ from the American version.**

* * *

Takes place in the holidays before Harry's 5th year, 1996.

"You do realise, Fred, that opening Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes is a full-time job, and we'll be too busy with work, and we'll have to give up trying to find out The Marauders' true identity"? George asked his identical twin brother, Fred.

Fred replied, in mock outrage, "George, when have we ever given up? Give up trying to find The Marauders?! Nah, I reckon we can multitask."

Fred and George were in the library of 12 Grimmauld Place, which was quite a shock to anyone who knew them. It was common knowledge that the pranksters thought it a crime to enter a library. However, they were not researching on academic stuff, no, they were reading a book called 'How to Pull off a Successful Prank".

After an hour, they were done reading their book, and decided that it was time to test their latest invention: a Portable Swamp.

The creation was going well. Except for the fact that the twins didn't know how to get rid of the swamp.

Just then, Sirius came in. "Did you see Remus?" He questioned, but the twins shook their heads no. However, Fred came up with an idea. "Might as well put your arrival to good use. Get rid of the swamp for us, will you?"

Sirius took one look at the swamp, and immediately called, "OI! Moony, get down here! You're needed!"

"Did… Did… Moony? Did you say Moony?" Fred and George asked in unison. Sirius didn't have a chance to reply, as at the next moment, Remus entered the library.

"What, Padfoot? Yesterday was full moon, you know?!" Remus grumbled.

With just one look at the swamp, Remus realised what he was 'needed' for. He started muttering a series of complicated words to get rid of the swamp, but was interrupted by Fred and George.

"Remus is Moony?" Fred began excitedly.

"Sirius is Padfoot?" George continued, clearly affected by his brother's enthusiasm.

"Then who are Prongs and Wormtail" Asked the twins in unison.

"Hang on a moment… You two got hold of The Marauders Map, didn't you?" Remus asked, starting to understand how the twins knew their nicknames.

Fred and George nodded their heads emphatically.

"Harry didn't tell you?" Sirius asked, obviously puzzled. "Prongs… Prongs was Harry's dad, and Wormtail… that evil rat!

Remus took over, seeing as Sirius was literally shaking in anger. "Wormtail is an animagus rat, better known as Peter Pettigrew, or Scabbers. He betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort! And we thought he was our friends. Should have seen it, of course, he was always hiding behind the more powerful.

The twins quickly got over Wormtail, the reason Harry didn't have any parents, and started honouring the two remaining Marauders.

"We are not worthy to walk the ground you walk!"

"To breathe the air you breathe!"

"Oh, Holy Marauders,"

"You are the reason,"

"We've pranked so successfully!"

"We're still trying to break your detention record of 3972!"

"We've only got 2786, and we've only got…"

"One year left!"

While Sirius, being Sirius, basked in the attention he was receiving, Remus looked embarrassed at being honoured by his former students.

Unfortunately for the remaining Marauders, just the, Molly Weasley entered the room. Upon seeing the four of _the_ best pranksters together, she shouted, "Remus! Sirius! Don't you _**DARE **_tell my boys about the pranks you've pulled, they're enough trouble as it is!"

"Molly, we're not," Remus began reasonably. However, he and Sirius were already being chased around the house by a very irritated Molly.

**A/N: So thanks for reading! It'll mean the world to me if you took the time to click that wonderful little 'Review' button. And as soon as I read your reviews I'll go and send you a PM to thank you for reviewing! And if you have any questions, feel free to leave me a PM **


End file.
